A Girl is Guarded
by maymay85985
Summary: OC!centric. After sacrificing herself to save her family, Megan and her guardian spirit, May, wind up getting unexpected help from the Guardians... and Pitch? Why are there spirits so against Megan and may? What will happen to these strange spirits and how do the others fit in? OOC will occur.


Chapter 1: a song and danger!

It was another day at North's workshop and there was a guardian meeting going on, but it had just ended and Jack immediately flew out the window as soon as it had ended. Bunny, Sandy and Tooth were going to stay there for a couple more hours before leaving since it ended at around midnight at the pole.

"So Bunnymund, how's the preparations for Jack's surprise coming along?" Tooth asked, since each of the guardians were preparing something for Jack in a week or two. See they thought they could make up three hundred years of loneliness in the short time Jack has been with them. They were going to have a surprise, weren't they?

"Good so far Tooth. How are yours coming along?" Bunny asked, turning towards Tooth. But before she could answer, they heard music coming from somewhere in the shop. Even sandy heard the music and he was asleep. North looked up towards the ceiling from his toy designs as the others did.

"Vell, vonder vhere that's coming from? Huh? Let's go check it out." North suggested and started to head towards the stairs leading to the upper floors. So when he got up the others started to kind of play follow the leader. As they neared the roof they could hear singing too.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

A few seconds pause.

_I did_

As anew voice started to sing the guardians could tell it was a girl singing this time. As they crept closer to the roof the singers started to go louder.

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly _

_You have won_

The guardians have finally reached the roof and were staring at Jack and another winter spirit, a girl. She looked the same Physical age as Jack. Jack started singing again as well, and the sound they made was beautiful, add the guitar that Jack was playing and you could listen to them forever, they were in perfect harmony.

_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout from the rooftops_

_Write it on the skyline _

_All we had was gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be _

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

The guardians were amazed that their youngest could sing and better yet could play an instrument! Bunny was the most amazed, he didn't know the little ankle bitar'h. 'Wow, Jack is good and so is that girl.' Bunny thought. Jack was singing the next verse because the girl had stopped moving her mouth. Jack started to sing a bit softly, like he was losing hope and Bunny could feel this, and he felt saddened by it.

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worse_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know..._

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know..._

Now the girl is singing and the guardians were speechless at this new development.

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

Their voices got louder, more determined, more anxious than before. They reached a high pitch a few times and it hurt Bunny's ears but he didn't care at the moment. The harmony and music they were making was so worth it.

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

Jack's voice started to go lower and the girl stopped singing all together. She and Jack were just staring deeply into each other's eyes as Jack sang to last few verses.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

Jack stopped playing and singing as he leaned forward and gave the girl a soft kiss on her lips. The girl looked just as shocked as the guardians, but she soon just melted into the kiss. The kiss just really lasted for about 10 seconds but to the guardians it seemed like forever. But finally they broke apart and just hugged. Then once they pulled apart, Jack spoke up before the girl had a chance to say a thing.

"Emily, I will love you for all eternity even when you're gone, I will keep you in my heart forever more. I will miss you for eternity." Jack said tears streaking down his face.

"Oh Jack, I wish I would never have to go. I want to stay with you for eternity, but sadly I can't. I have to guard Megan. I would love to stay with you forever but I will forever miss you. We'll see each other soon but I may not remember you. I'm so, so, so, so sorry Jack." Emily said, tears streaking down her face too.

But just then the wind started to swirl around them, violently. Both of their eyes go impossibly wide in fear, shock and something none of the guardians can place. And one word is whispered on the wind loud enough for the guardians to hear but soft enough where they have to strain except Bunny, with his enhanced hearing and all.

"Megan!"

Jack and Emily immediately stand up and shoot off in the direction of Burgess. North and Sandy immediately sense something's wrong.

'Something's off, North. We should follow.' Sandy 'said', looking worried. North nods and starts to head back inside.

"Sandy's right. We must follow. We are taking snow globe and Bunny do not object. I sense grave danger for this one called 'Megan'. I feel it in my belly." North said getting a globe out of his pocket and said 'Jack's lake' into it and smashed it onto the floor and all guardians went through it, even the reluctant Bunny.

When they arrived, they were all horrified at what the saw.

AN: Yeah cliffy! This is the first time I'm publishing one of my stories and the last one I did wasn't mine, it was my friends who wanted me to put it up for her. But this is my third story I have done but the first on I actually put up so go easy on me please?


End file.
